


Like That

by King Dead (Raine_King_Dead)



Category: CLC (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha Eunbean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Elkie is a power bottom, Elkie is mean, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, I spell Eunbin as Eunbean lately its cuter, I suffered while writing this fic, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Elkie, Omega Seunghee, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Someone save Eunbean from Elkie, g!p Eunbeannie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_King_Dead/pseuds/King%20Dead
Summary: CLC wants to protect EunbeanElkie wants to ruin EunbeanEunbean doesn't mind being ruined by Elkie.orEunbean's alone in the dorm.Elkie calls her.Eunbean goes to her room.Like That ensues.





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm the best in summaries.
> 
> Special thanks to @konodyoda for suffering with me LOL

Eunbean should have saw it coming.

 

Eunbean should have known this was going to happen.

 

The Alpha should have known that going in the Omega’s room when Seunghee specifically told her not to go was going to be a disaster.

 

But here she was, back against a suspiciously damp mattress, mumbling questions on what life is and getting pinned down by an obviously in heat Omega because a certain Chong Ting Yan called her on the phone with a convincingly dying voice that roused up the protective Alpha within the maknae.

 

“E-Elkie-unnie… I’ve brought you the medicine so could you please…?”

 

Eunbean stutters, swallowing a lump at her throat as nervousness flooded each of her quiet syllables. She tries to struggle out under the weight of her unnie, though her body wouldn’t fully listen to her as the Omega already started grinding her hips down her crotch that made the Alpha within her howl in pleasure and lust.

 

“Hm? What’s the rush? You’re here in my room, I would be a bad host to let you leave immediately without anything.”

 

Elkie cooed, running her fingers inside Eunbean’s shirt and nuzzling her nose into the Alpha’s neck. 

 

_ Yeah, this is exactly why I want to leave! _

 

Eunbean internally screams, maybe in panic or maybe in arousal, maybe both, when Elkie starts giving her collarbone little kisses that slowly made its way up to her neck which made the younger let out moans from the stimulation. 

 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy their visual member licking her like an affectionate cat with an obvious need to be fucked senseless because of her heat. 

 

She would be called a liar if she said that Elkie’s flowery scent of roses didn’t tug the very ends of her consciousness, melting it into a hazy rut -- especially with how saturated the air was with her musk.

 

And she would be especially delusional if she said she wasn’t, in any way, very turned on right now and her “Alpha” member was reacting instinctively to the call of a very willing and very fertile Omega.

 

Eunbean groans, her hips jerking up whenever the Omega puts too much pressure on her hardened member. She struggled with her mind clouded in an infinite haze of lust and desire, questioning herself why was she so desperately clinging on her coherence when her very being was telling her to “just do it!”

 

She could just give in, strip off her clothes and let Elkie get what she wants from her body, but the motherly, fiercely scary voice of one Oh Seunghee kept ringing in her mind, and definitely struck fear within the Alpha to the point that it brings her back to reality despite the overwhelming sensations of her rut. 

 

_ (“Eunbean-ah, I know you don’t mind relieving Elkie of her heat but you are barely an adult and we really don’t want to enable her borderline nymphomaniac streaks whenever she’s in heat so don’t go near her room or in it, okay?”) _

 

_ I’m sorry Seunghee-unnie… _

 

She cries an apology, even though Seunghee was far away in the Cube building talking about some variety show appearance along with Seungyeon and Yeeun. The Omega probably heard about it from the three and the door when they left hence why, Eunbean got a call from her saying she needs some kind of medicine from the top drawer of the cabinet.

 

All as a way to get her inside the cozy, sound proof room where mysteries of heated lust and needed sex probably happens on a regular basis.

 

Way to go Kwon Eunbean.

 

Elkie noticed how the woman under her was drifting off in her own thoughts, obviously trying hard not to give in her heat induced rut, and felt a tinge of frustration when the Alpha was being partially successful in resisting her efforts.  

 

“Hey, Eunbean-ah.”

 

“W-What-- Ah!”

 

A high pitched sound rips out from Eunbean’s throat as the elder girl grinds her hips even harder at the not-so modest tent forming on the youngest’ pants. The Omega on top visibly shivered in sweet delight at the extra friction between them, her toes curled to themselves in the most delicious way and Elkie opened her mouth to let out some moans while taking deep, heavy breaths. 

 

“God, Eunbeannie… You’re so…”

 

Elkie lets out breathy moans, throwing her head back slightly while Eunbean tried so hard yet also failed so hard to not be enraptured by the older girl’s beauty. There was something about the Omega, wearing nothing but a baggy, unbuttoned dirty white blouse and absolutely drenched panties that seemed unbelievably attractive to her.

 

Part of it might be the fact that she could feel the very need and essence dripping out of Elkie’s core as she bounced fervently on top of the Alpha’s clothed hard-on.

 

Another part of it might be the garden of roses that melted her mind into a mush every time she breathes in the musk. She was pretty sure that there was also some underlying non-pheromone induced attraction in there.

 

Just like how she was entranced by Elkie’s beauty the first time they met.

 

Eunbean bit her parched lips as she watched Elkie relieve herself on top of her with a hunger growing deep within inside. Her mind was at the last straw of coherence, her pupils were dilated, the tell tale sign of red irises showed how close she was in a full rut and she gritted her teeth to prevent a growl coming out from her throat.

 

“Elkie-unnie… We can’t do this. Seunghee-unnie said not to.”

 

Elkie momentarily slows down, her chest heaving for some air as she looks down to Eunbean.

 

“That’s what Seunghee-unnie thinks you should do. What do YOU want for yourself, Eunbeanie?”

 

“I-...”

 

She trails off, unable to answer. Her conscience tells her to follow her elder members, to heed the warning of those who have lived in this world far longer than her but at the same time--

 

She wants her.

 

Eunbean wants Elkie for herself, to be hers, and it’s easy to see that Elkie also wants Eunbean though probably not in exactly the same way.  

 

The Omega smiles at the conflicted expression of their maknae, relishing the way her usually smiling lips are now pursed together to hold back her instincts and how her usual innocent looking eyes are now filled red, and hungry with a carnal desire to breed.

 

Elkie lifted her hips up, slightly grimacing at the sticky threads that clung onto her ruined underwear and Eunbean’s basketball shorts and reached for the mat of medicine with a glass of water at the nearby table. 

 

She wasted no time popping one tablet out of the mat, taking a swig of water, and stored the liquid with the medicine within her mouth. Her fingernails graze the Alpha’s chiseled abdomen as she crawled forward, leaving heated marks that sent Eunbean’s skin burning with an itch that could not be quenched. 

 

Elkie then pulled down on Eunbean’s chin to open her mouth and placed her lips against hers.The Alpha feels the refreshing splash of cold water onto her tongue, along with a hard pill plopping with it. The Omega then played with their tongues, easing the liquid farther into the Alpha while taking care not to trigger her gag reflex along the way. 

 

Once, Eunbean lets out an audible gulp, Elkie lets go and gives a quick peck to the Alpha’s cheek that served no comfort for the latter.

 

“What was that for?”

 

She asks, watching Elkie lick her lips absentmindedly, unintentionally spiking the Alpha’s arousal even more to the point Eunbean couldn’t hold back a guttural growl.

 

“Birth control pill. The fast acting kind. I’m not as irresponsible as Seunghee-unnie and Seungyeon-unnie make out you know.”

 

She kisses her once again, this time moving away from her lips down to the center of her neck, peppering them with marks Elkie knows would need a lot of concealer to hide when they go out. 

 

Each kiss grew more and more needy, cackling embers scratched at the Alpha’s skin uncomfortably whenever Elkie’s lips lift themselves up from it. She hears Eunbean growl again, this time much more feral and much more...Alpha. The Omega smiles to herself, feeling proud that she was able to finally snap the younger girl into submitting to her primal desires.

 

Eunbean wasted no time pushing the Omega off herself before plopping them right back on to the bed, this time with her on top. Her right hand held both of Elkie’s wrists on top of her head with a grip that almost made the Omega wince painfully only for Eunbean to notice it and loosen her grip on them.

 

Her other hand slid itself inside the elder’s underwear waistband, rolling the cloth down her legs until it was down to Elkie’s ankle. She lowered her nose down to her neck, where her flowery scent was the strongest.

 

If Eunbean would have to describe Elkie’s scent in one word, she would say it’s “attractive.” Like how flowers attract bees to pollinate them, Eunbean can’t help but  inhale voraciously at that sweet rosy scent drowning her mind and soul in images of lush gardens filled with blooming flowers of love and passion.

 

She brought up two fingers near Elkie’s core, curiously sliding its length on the slick mess coming endlessly out of it before pushing it inside her core with absolutely no resistance. Her heart jumped with the slick sounds it produced, wet, dirty and harmonized perfectly with Elkie’s moans near her ear as she pushed deeper and deeper within the Omega.

 

Elkie’s core was hot despite being wet, sticky and tight around Eunbean’s digits as the muscles within twitched desperately for some much needed friction within them. The Alpha gulped, not really knowing what to do at this point and curled up her fingers inside of her, touching a strangely rough spot inside that curiously made Elkie’s body jump up against hers with a sudden main vocal shriek.

 

“Eunbeannie...!”

 

Eunbean raised her head up in panic, fear settling in her chest with the thought she had hurt the Omega in some way. Only for it to be melted away with the sight of Elkie, leaning her head limply against her arm, breathing heavily and dazedly looking at the Alpha with nothing but want, want and want in her glassy eyes.

 

_ Oh god, why is she getting sexier. _

 

Eunbean gulped and felt her body getting hotter; too hot for her clothes to remain on but she tried to pay it no mind as her eyes hungrily ate up every feature of Elkie, the woman she had always admired since their first meeting, twitch and writhe beneath her with every pump of her fingers inside her core.

 

Every time Eunbean pulls out her fingers until its tips, Elkie let out a whine that needed them back, every time she pushed her digits back into her, she cried out loud in satisfaction while her hips thrusted automatically back into her palm.

 

The pace was painfully slow, Elkie was purely insatiable, and even if Eunbean wanted to explore more of Elkie, take her time and eat up every moment of her heat, the Omega had enough and called out the Alpha.

 

“God, Eunbean… Stop teasing me…”

 

“What?”

 

Eunbean asks innocently, to which Elkie glares at the Alpha.

 

“Your fingers aren’t enough… Put it in me.”

 

She said with a tone of declaration, unlikely to be heard from an Omega that was supposedly very submissive in their heat.  _ Unnie and her dominant energy… _ Eunbean thought, then again Elkie wasn’t like any other Omegas who were submissive and unwilling to get into conflicts. She was way opposite of those to the point where if she wasn’t wearing the signature choker, people would think she’s an Alpha or at least a Beta

 

Before Eunbean could even drown in her thoughts or fight dominance with the Omega, a full bodied shiver goes through Elkie’s body to the point Eunbean could feel it within the grip she had on her wrists. Her rosy musk intensified, her body heated up a few degrees, and Elkie moaned out painfully as the excruciating desire to be impregnated grew tenfold within her.

 

A heat wave.

 

“Please Eunbeannie…  _ please please please _ …”

 

She breathes out with her voice cracking. Desperation could be heard within her pleas, a stark contrast from the dominant tone she had a second ago and Eunbean could only frantically nod as she released Elkie’s wrists and pulled out her other hand so that she could strip whatever clothing she had on her personage.

 

Elkie could only watch weakly as Eunbean’s shirt gets tossed off the bed and her shorts fell off from their place to release the Alpha’s not-so modest package standing proud in its apex form. The desire grew even stronger, her inner Omega was screaming so loudly within her ears that it almost swept her consciousness away, only for it to be brought back as she felt Eunbean hovering over herself again but now with the familiar organ’s hard tip pressed firmly into her entrance.

 

“Unnie… Elkie-unnie, look at me.”

 

The Omega turns her head to comply, unable to even fight off the Alpha’s commanding voice and her dark irises met the intense red gaze of the rutting Alpha. A look that sent shivers down her spine, making something within her wishing,  _ hoping _ for the Alpha to lay waste on her and take her as her own. 

 

A thing Elkie isn’t sure if she minds if its Eunbean.

 

Elkie raises up her legs and locks them behind Eunbean’s back, urging for the Alpha to sink down into her and give her what she needed. To which Eunbean had no qualms in answering that desire.

 

Her breath hitched when she finally  _ finally  _ felt Eunbean split her deliciously open with each inch burying deep. The Omega gasped hotly, hands gripping the damp sheets so tight that she feared she would see it ripped apart later.

 

Eunbean herself took her time, both from her lack of personal experience and also not wanting to hurt the Omega underneath her. Her mind was swimming from the new sensations, the incredible melting heat, the way Elkie’s muscles massaged her entire length--

 

Elkie was incredibly hot, damp, tight, and  _ god does she feel so good _ .

 

“God… Unnie…”

 

She growled near Elkie’s ear, teeth grazing the lobe of her ear as her hands held the Omega’s hip in place. It started out slow, Eunbean making sure that her entire length was coated in Elkie’s essence before she let loose and sped up her thrusts in a gradual but steady pace.

 

The way Eunbean moved, sent Elkie into a frenzy of pleasure she didn’t expect. She pulls out almost the entirety of her length, Elkie whining at the emptiness her core was feeling before plunging it back in Elkie with a force that turned the entire room into a noisy cacophony.

 

Wet, slapping sounds filled the air around them with Elkie loudly screaming at the top of her lungs everytime Eunbean hits a sweet spot deep within her. Her body was burning, her consciousness was fading and all she could think about was Eunbean, Eunbean and nothing but Eunbean.

 

Her body instinctively moves and clutched the Alpha’s shoulders, half to brace herself from the sheer force they are moving together and half to feel the way her muscles rippled against her touch. Elkie couldn’t help but dig her nails into her skin, enough to create deep red crescents on it and Eunbean growled at the sharp pain it made.

 

A sound that made the Omega whine in delight, and gave another spike of pleasure into her mind.

 

Between the harsh slapping sounds of their bodies snapping together and the endless creaking of the bed, Eunbean glances at the Omega’s empty lips, untouched, pale and somehow really  _ really _ enticing to her eyes. Almost automatically, the Alpha moved up, nudging the Omega to look at her by bumping their cheeks together and kissed her deeply like her life depended on it.

 

Their breaths melded, the once consistent onslaught of moans from Elkie shushed down into occasional spills as the two graced each other’s lips with energy and desire. Eunbean’s heart was pounding so hard, the sound was deafening to her ears and even so all she could think was how she was kissing the woman she had wanted to kiss for such a long time.

 

Elkie was kissing her, they were connected to each other.

 

_ Mine… _

 

Eunbean slides her hand from Elkie’s hips down to the part where they are intimately connected. Her fingers danced around the part for a few moments, before she found what they were searching for and thumbed the Omega’s clit roughly without any warning.

 

The sudden sensation sent Elkie reeling, a scream rips out from her throat as her body arched back with the explosion of euphoria coming in varied waves. All she could see was stars, a white numbing sensation crept up from the back of her mind, enveloping her entire head with nothing but mushed pleasure and muted exhilaration.

 

Elkie didn’t even notice how she was scratching Eunbean’s back with red crawling marks or how she let go of the Alpha’s lips to let out a wordless scream as an orgasm tears her apart in weeping pieces.

 

She felt like flying, dreaming and floating, a sensation she couldn’t achieve with the orgasms she had to bring to herself alone. Added to the mix was the fact that Eunbean was still inside her, pounding and thrusting endlessly despite how she was definitely feeling how the toe curling, body quivering experience was affecting her little friend down there.

 

“Unnie… Unnie…!”

 

Eunbean hissed in pleasure as Elkie’s muscles tightened and massaged her length almost as if her body was trying to milk her essence out of it. She almost wanted to stop, to let the Omega breathe for a few seconds but the sudden hoarse voice of the person beneath her made her halt that thinking.

 

“Eunbeannie, please don’t stop… I beg of you, please don’t stop, keep going…!”

 

Elkie pleaded, burying her face onto the crook of Eunbean’s neck and the Alpha on top of her wordlessly responded by doing the same to her. She picks up her pace, slightly raising her back and pounded in Elkie even harder than before.

 

It was so strong, Eunbean was so strong and Elkie was so sure she would be blue and bruised after this session but she couldn’t care less for the skin color of her thighs afterwards and so does the Alpha pounding deep within her. Every thrust of hers came with a harsh, feral pant from Eunbean’s parted lips, gasping and grunting, moving to the best that she can with Elkie’s body trying to lock her down both inside and outside.

 

“God unnie… You’re so tight right n--!”

 

She couldn’t even finish her sentence as she felt Elkie’s insides spasm once again, less powerful than before but she was sure the Omega reached another mini climax just now. Elkie herself didn’t say anything, she was too busy gasping for air and too lost into her heat to even articulate her thoughts at all.

 

Eunbean didn’t mind, knowing what Elkie needed the most right now and continued her thrusts. Somewhere in the middle she temporarily lost control and started peppering kisses down the Omega’s neck before stopping at a fleshy, slightly bulging part of Elkie’s neck.

 

Her musk was so strong in that area, so alluring, so tempting like sweet honey to her senses. 

 

Almost as if it wants her to mark it.

 

Dazedly, Eunbean opened her mouth and placed her teeth against the area. She put some force into her jaw, trying to sink down her canines to mark what her Alpha thinks is hers only to be stopped by the leathery choker covering that area and by Elkie’s fingertips, pushing her face away weakly from the spot.

 

“Not now…”

 

Elkie whispers weakly, her voice shot and hoarse but was enough to divert Eunbean’s attention away from her neck back to her lips. They shared a kiss once again, this time a bit more relaxed due to the exhaustion starting to catch up to them but with the same heated passion from earlier. 

 

It didn’t take long for Eunbean to feel something different within the base of her organ. She felt herself growing, her knot was starting to swell up, and the feeling of impending orgasm was coiling up strongly within her abdomen. She unconsciously let out a growl and slowed down when her knot first hits Elkie, the fear of hurting the Omega coming back again.

 

“It’s okay… Give me your knot please…”

 

She whispered softly in her ear as she gently kissed Eunbean’s cheek, melting away the Alpha’s worry with one simple gesture of affection. Eunbean melted into that touch, her heart beated wildly but also stilled with the words of her beloved. She closed her eyes, letting her Alpha take control as her body pushed forward.

 

_ I love her. _

 

Eunbean silently says in her mind, as her knot gradually entered into the Omega with a some difficulty. She relished at the way her walls stretched to its limits around it. Her mind blanked out as Elkie’s muscles twitched, massaging the entirety of her knot and shaft in an involuntary help to bring her to the edge.

 

_ I really love her… _

 

White static noise begins to fill her ears, a numbing pleasure begins to take over her and Eunbean loses conscious knowledge of what was happening around her with the exception of Elkie. 

 

Elkie’s touch, Elkie’s scent, everything was Elkie for her, the strong musk of honey roses drowned her senses, overflowing like a collapsing dam, devastating her until--

 

_ “ _ E-Elkie…!!”

 

Eunbean howls into the air, shivering in pleasure as she unloads herself spurt by spurt within the Omega’s welcoming cavern, her hips jerking involuntarily the more she pumped Elkie full with her thick and hot seed. 

 

A delighted whine comes out from Elkie’s lips as she slowly comes down from her high. Her heat was sated, her womb felt so full of Eunbean’s seed and if it weren’t for the pill she made her drink a while ago, she was sure she’s going to have her pups the next morning.

 

The thought made the Omega within her whine even more in pleasure and satisfaction and Elkie couldn’t be even more annoyed with her inner Omega than now.

  
  


The two collapse onto each other, panting and gasping, trying to bring in as much air into their lungs as their body slowly feels the fatigue creeping up their muscles. They didn’t say anything to each other for a few minutes, choosing to bask in the heat their bodies were emanating and relish at each other’s strong musk that now turned into a comforting scent for the other.

 

It was Elkie who first spoke up, the Omega turning her head to weakly give a kiss at the Alpha’s cheek before muttering a small “ _ that was good…” _ to Eunbean who couldn’t even process her words right now. 

 

Eunbean turned her head to the side, through the dazed look in her eyes and the slowly dissipating red from her irises, she raised her eyebrows and asked Elkie what did she say. Only to be responded with a shake of her head and a chaste kiss to her lips.

 

“Go to sleep Eunbeannie… Good night and thank you…”

 

Those words were the last she has heard of Elkie until finally tiredness overcomes her and she silently falls asleep against her beloved’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Some time has passed.

 

And somewhere along that time, a certain Omega roused up from her sleep feeling fully refreshed and satisfied when she didn’t feel the scratching heat she was suffering with for the past two days. She yawned and stretched, trying to get as much oxygen as she could into her now awake body before letting her arms relax and fall back to the bed again.

 

Elkie’s looks were an absolute mess but she didn’t care, after all she was covered in the veil of darkness within her own room. The air smelled vaguely of after sex, along with her rosy musk and the familiar scent of fine chardonnay, reminiscent of the liquid being swirled around in a fancy glass, twinkling and enticing against the moonlight like the one seeping through the dark curtains of her room.

 

She combed her tousled hair back and cracked her neck side to side, relieving her body with any cricks that formed during her sleep. She looked to her side, smiling to herself as her eyes laid on the peacefully sleeping figure that harbored the rich musk of wine intertwined with her scent of garden rose.

 

To say she enjoyed the little escapade with their youngest member would be an understatement. She loved every single bit of it, from the way she had to seduce the young girl into submitting to her rut to how eager and gentle their maknae was in relieving her of her heat.

 

It was different compared to her other partners in the past and while she can’t say she preferred Eunbean over them, the experience was enough for her to treasure its memory deep in her heart.

 

With a sigh, Elkie swung her legs to the side of the bed and rummaged her toes around the floor looking for something to wear. It was deep in the darkness and while she could see outlines of clothes from the tiniest amount of moonlight coming in her room, it wasn’t enough for her to see which one of the shirts on the floor was hers or which ones were Eunbean’s

 

In the end, the Omega didn’t care and just grabbed the one nearest to her left foot along with a piece of clothing that she felt was similar to a pair of trousers. She stood up from the bed and put on the clothing to her personage while heading towards the door.

 

She vaguely noted how both of it was too large for her, the shirt was falling off her shoulder and effectively covered until the upper part of her thighs. The trousers were more like a skirt to her with how baggy it was and how it reached beyond her knees.

 

The clothes also smelled more like Eunbean but she didn’t mind. She still went out to the kitchen with it.

 

After a few minutes of rummaging around the dimly lit kitchen and mixing some instant coffee with some hot water, Elkie rushed to the living room with silent steps and nestled herself in a comfortable part of their long couch, sighing in relief and not minding the sound of the front door unlocking.

 

“What? Why is it so dark? Eunbean-ah?”

 

A voice calls out to which Elkie perked her ears up while sipping the hot liquid in her mug.

 

With a flash, the owner of the voice turned on the lights to the living room and kitchen, wincing the Omega’s eyes who were used to the dark mode of their dormitory. She waited a few seconds for her pupils to adjust to the brightness and tried to look at the facial features of whoever was standing by the doorway clad in a fashionable, light green sweater and boots.

 

“Ah, Seunghee-unnie. Welcome back!”

 

She calls out cheerfully to Seunghee who answered with an adverse reaction of surprised eyes and concerned brows.

 

“Elkie? What are you doing outside of your room? Your heat isn’t ending until tomorrow! Where’s Eunb--”

 

Seunghee rushes near to Elkie to check her up, only to be stopped in her tracks when the scent of wine hits the eldest nose along with a sudden realization on the situation.

 

“Eunbeannie’s in my room. Don’t wake her up, the birth control I gave her was kinda strong so she needs to sleep it off or else she’ll feel sick.”

 

“Birth control? Chong Ting Yan, what did you do to our youngest member!?”

 

The sudden spike in Seunghee’s voice made the Omega look directly into her eyes, more specifically Seunghee’s  _ furious glaring  _ eyes. 

 

Without even indirectly questioning, Elkie already knew what she was trying to say. Eunbean was in some sort of unofficial protection by the rest of CLC against her, to preserve her innocence until she reached beyond 20 in Korea’s age in which Elkie has no qualms in breaking especially if Eunbean herself has explicitly told everyone that she doesn’t mind being with her.

 

She still remembers how surprised the 2seung was when Eunbean declared that she doesn’t mind relieving Elkie, which amused the rose scented Omega to no end at the dinner table.

 

_ (Why can’t I relieve unnie like Seungyeon-unnie or Yujin-unnie does? I’m also an adult! I am also an Alpha! I’m perfectly capable of doing her!) _

 

_ Right in front of everyone’s salad nonetheless. _

 

Elkie’s lips curled into smirk, clearly poking fun at the older Omega to which Seunghee didn’t take lightly judging from how her sweet, apple scent grew sour every passing second.

 

“What? You can’t expect me to stay still when I know an Alpha is right outside of my door, and willing to relieve me on top of that.”

 

She says with an increasingly playful and teasing tone right at the end. Elkie takes delight at how angrier Seunghee and wonders how far she could go before the duck starts to resemble a rage rutting Alpha and lunge at her.

 

“I know you have enough self-control to not do that. We had an agreement Ting Yan, why did you break it?”

 

“I never said I was part of that agreement, right? After all, why would I agree on something that clearly puts me in a disadvantage?”

 

Seunghee hisses, and Elkie chuckles, brushing her lips with her thumb while looking smug at the older Omega with no care at all if she was disrespecting her or what.

 

“At least I get what I want from my Alphas. Isn’t it sad that you can’t do the same to your Alphas even though they are so close to you, unnie?”

 

She place the hot mug at the nearby coffee table before saying one more line with an even wider smirk at her face.

“Trying so hard to maintain that friendship in the name of the group. It’s pretty pathetic to see especially when Seungyeon-unnie and Yujin-unnie loves you more than anything.”

 

A blur passes by, too fast for the rose Omega to even see and Elkie only realizes what is happening when her wrists registered the sharp pain it's feeling as Seunghee’s fingers grips it tighter, almost shaking with the full intensity of the rage she was feeling.

 

_ Oh, ducky snapped~ _

 

“Don’t talk about them like that Chong Ting Yan. You don’t know what’s the situation and you have no right to speak about it like you know everything.”

 

“Oh? Well that’s fine, your own chaotic love life is your own but let me just tell you this Seunghee-unnie...”

 

Elkie returns the glare with her own, as the pain started to bring out out the unfiltered aggression within her. 

 

“I’m not as hopeless as you three are. I get what I want, when I want it, and I won’t allow anyone, not even you or Seungyeon-unnie to stop me from it.”

 

She spits and shakes Seunghee’s grip off her wrist, slightly relieving the pain out of it by massaging it with her fingers. The two glared at each other with tension in the air coiling like a string about to snap, their scents battling out in the air that if anyone came at this moment they would immediately recoil from the aggressive saturation in an instant.

 

Except, before it escalated even further, Elkie decided to call it quits and lifted herself off the couch and started to walk towards her room. She didn’t care if there was no closure to the frustration she feels right now in her heart or if the argument would damage her and Seunghee’s relationship for the next few weeks.

 

They didn’t have the right to tell her what is wrong or what is right for her.

 

Without a word, Elkie shuts the door to her room with a loud slam, and Seunghee slid down to the floor as the adrenaline left her body after all of that. A stinging sensation threatened to break at Seunghee’s eyes but she shook her head and demanded herself to remain strong.

 

After all, she was holding Elkie back to protect both the rose Omega’s reputation and CLC’s reputation.

 

Was it really wrong of them to hold her back based on those?

 

Seunghee sniffed and looked at the nearby mirror, grimacing at how her eyes now looked red and puffy, almost nearly in tears but not yet. Not yet… 

 

With a sigh, she brings up her phone and types a short message to Seungyeon for her to come home to the dorm, perhaps she could say something to the situation or maybe… she could just comfort her?

 

_ Goddammit… _

 

She stops typing, and throws her phone to the couch. Her tears flowed without anyone hearing, no Eunbean, no Elkie, and not even the two whom she wanted to hear and comfort her during times like this.

 

Her thoughts ran around, all from frustration, rage, anger and back to sadness as the realization settles deep within the pit of her stomach.

 

_ Elkie’s right. _

 

_ I’m pathetic. _

 

* * *

 

Extra stage:

 

Seungyeon and Yujin:  _ Huh, I feel a disturbance in the force. _

 

Yeeun and Sorn:  _ -too busy on their respective youtube series- _

 

* * *

 

“Elkie-unnie? Is everything alright?”

 

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

 

_ Eunbean doesn’t answer, only sniffing the air around Elkie and hugs her from behind. _

 

“You don’t seem alright.”

 

“...”

 

“Come here, lie down with me for a while.”

 

“No, I’m really fine Eunbeannie.”

 

“I insist.”

 

“...Alright. Just for a few minutes then.”

 

“I don’t mind if its forever though.”

“I’m sure we’ll need to eat or drink though.”

 

“True, then at least until one of the unnies come here and call us for dinner. Deal?”

 

“...Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write power bottom Elkie. She turned evil instead.
> 
> Like That is one B-side that I didn't expect to be about sex.
> 
> Seunghee is suffering. Eunbean is suffering. Elkie is... okay I guess.
> 
> Don't be like me. Stan CLC with a pure heart.


End file.
